


It took me by Surprise

by bottombonnefoytrash



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arguing, Domestic Disputes, M/M, Self Harm, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombonnefoytrash/pseuds/bottombonnefoytrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a song fiction, I do not own the Characters, the video, or the song. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It took me by Surprise

I would react badly to the slightest hint of hesitance, 

Arthur carefully pulled into his driveway, exhausted from his long day. He quietly unlocked the door, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. Stepping into his house, he dropped his briefcase on to the floor by the door and took his shoes off. He padded silently through the dark house to the kitchen. He flicked the light on and froze, seeing a seething Francis sitting at the granite island. "Do you know what time it is?" Francis asked angrily. Arthur shook his head and set about making some tea, not meeting Francis' angry eyes. "It's one in the morning Arthur. Where the fuck were you?" Francis questioned, trying to contain his anger. Arthur hesitated slightly before saying "Work. I was working late to do some paperwork and forgot the time." He said, still avoiding his husband's fury filled gaze as he set the kettle on the hot burner. He set his cup up as Francis exclaimed "Don't fucking lie to me! I called! They told me you left early! Who is it? Rebecca from Stock exchange? Stan from the Guard? Or was it the fucking bar?!" Francis screamed, anger and fury pouring off of him in waves as tears welled in his eyes.

He'd bend awkwardly to suit my mood, no word from his defence,

Arthur swallowed nervously, fidgeting with his hands awkwardly as he looked at his feet. He didn't say a word as a blush of shame spread over his face. He turned his back to Francis, and stared at the kettle until it whistled a few moments later

I'd cry knowing my tears felt like acid burning through his skin,

Arthur poured the hot water into his tea mug, and turned around to find Francis crying silently. Arthur flinched, feeling horrible that he had made him cry. "I'm sorry." he said, looking at his feet, a lump forming in his throat.

Pushed every little button but the right one that would let me in.

"Do you even love me anymore Arthur?" Francis said, swatting at the tears running down his cheeks. Arthur looked at Francis in shock "Of course I do!" he said, raising his voice. Francis looked at Arthur. "You liar."

Now he's afraid of me, He's afraid of me,

Arthur stared at Francis for a moment. "Francis ple-" "NON! Arthur just shut up!! I can't take this anymore!" Arthur froze. 'He's done? No, Francis please no.' Arthur though, fearfully hoping Francis wouldn't leave him.

It took me by surprise, The hatred in his eyes

Arthur felt something inside him snap. He met Francis' eyes his own filled with a hatred and anger Francis had never seen.

I've pushed this man as far as he could go,

Arthur walked up to Francis, and grabbed him by the shirt. "You son of a bitch." he growled.

But he lacked the words to let me know,

Thoughts flew threw Arthur's head, to fast for him to get them out. He brought his hand back and slapped Francis hard.

He acted out, now I can see it is my fault,

Francis' hand flew to his cheek. "I was out so late for you, you ungrateful git. I go to fucking language classes and a bunch of other useless shit to talk to you more, to understand you more." Arthur said before grabbing a pillow and a blanket and camping out on the couch for the night.

I made changes that went unnoticed, sang songs for deaf ears too,

-time skip to the next week.-  
Francis hadn't said a word since the incident. Arthur still slept on the couch. Francis had tried to be a better partner, he'ed tried to make Arthur happy, but nothing worked.

He mistook my silence for punishment, as it had been all these years, I’d cry knowing how my tears felt like acid burning through his skin

Arthur felt like Francis was ignoring him completely. The two hadn't talked in almost two weeks. Arthur cried himself to sleep now, striving for the attention Francis used to give him.

Now he's afraid of me, He's afraid of me, It took me by surprise, The hatred in his eyes, I've pushed this man as far he could go, But he lacked the words to let me know, he acted out now I- It took me by surprise, the hatred in his eyes, I've pushed this an as far as he could go, but he lacked the words to let me know, he acted out now I can see it is my fault.........

Arthur couldn't take it anymore. He felt so alone. He decided that the world was better off without him. He silently walked up stairs and kissed Francis' sleeping head. "I still love you Frog." he whispered, crying softly. Francis stirred as Arthur slipped into the attached bathroom, setting his note on Francis' chest. Arthur sat in the bathtub, razor in hand, and whispered "I love you Francis. So much you git. But you'll be better off without me." he sobbed softly, as Francis got up and opened the letter. "Angleterre!" he gasped, reading the note. Arthur rolled up his sleeves, and held the blade to his wrist. Francis barged in. "Arthur NON!" Francis cried, grabbing the blade out of Arthur's hand. "Sil tu plait Arthur Je t'aime!!" Francis cried, hugging Arthur. "You do?" he whispered softly, tears running freely down both their faces. "Oui! Sil tu plait Arthur Je t'aime." Francis cried, pulling the Brit out of the bath and into his lap, hugging him tightly to his chest. Arthur threw his arms around Francis' neck, . They kissed, and Arthur slept in the same bed as Francis again. They stayed happy for the rest of eternity.


End file.
